Cheaper by the Dozen 2: Moving AGAIN!
by lilflynnygrl
Summary: This is a cheaper by the dozen zoey 101 mix... it is pretty interesting. sorry i am not good at making summaries. so plz r&r oh and also at the end of the first chapter when it says sarah and jake goes into the bathroom... it means they are going to brush
1. Intro

Cheaper by the Dozen 2: Moving Again!

Chapter 1:Intro

Kate: (narrating) Well It's been a year sense we moved from Midland. Tom got a new job as a Sports Reporter for the news. My book is still on the best sellers list, and the kids still fight often, but not as much as before. Nora is now living with us again sense she broke up with Hank. She is helping out here a lot and it is really paying off. We all seem to be spending a lot more time together now………

Sarah: (yelling and hitting the bathroom door with her La Cross stick) You still do this every morning, Princess! Theirs other people that need to use the bathroom you know!

Lorraine: (yelling from inside of the bathroom) Chill out, Sarah! I'll be out later!

Sarah: (turns away from bathroom door. Folds arms. ) Soughs Hurry up!

Jessica and Kim walk up to the bathroom door

Kim: (Knocks on bathroom door and yells politely) Lorraine, can you please hurry up. Jessica and I have to get into the bathroom.

Jessica: Yes Lorraine, Please hurry up.

Lorraine opens the bathroom door and steps out into the hallway but is still blocking the entrance to the bathroom. Lorraine is leaning against the frame of the bathroom door with one arm against it.

Lorraine: Here you go Jessica and Kim the bathrooms all yours.

Jessica and Kim go under Lorraine's arm and into the bathroom and shuts the door

Both Jessica and Kim: Thank you!

Sarah (glaring at Lorraine shocked look on face) Hey I was here first! Why do you let "THEM" in and not ME?

Lorraine: (starting to walk a way very slowly) Well "They" are Nicer than "You". So they get what they want, as in the bathroom.

Lorraine is walking away now.

Sarah: (shouting to Lorraine) I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT! Lorraine: (yelling back at Sarah) Get used to it! 

Sarah: (Yelling back a Lorraine while she turns the corner) NO!

Sarah turns around and Jake is standing there.

Jake: No what? 

Sarah: sighs Oh it is just another one of me and Lorraine's Fights.

Both Jessica and Kim: (yelling from inside the bathroom) Lorraine and It's!

Jake: (looking back at Sarah) Oh dude, you two fight A LOT.

Sarah: (laughs) rolls eyes yeah

Jessica and Kim open the door and walks away laughing.

Then Sarah and Jake Walk into the bathroom and shuts the door.

* * *

Note: some chapters in the beginning are short but later they get longer. 


	2. Moving Again

Chapter 2: MOVING AGAIN!

Scene: at breakfast and every one is sitting down and talking to one another.

Tom: Ok everyone please be quite! Ok your mother and I have something to tell you all.

Mike: You two aren't having another baby are you?

Kate: No Mike, We are not having another baby.

Tom: Well anyway you guys will probably hate me for this but,

Kate: (interrupting tom) We are moving Again.

All kids: WHAT MOVING AGAIN?

Tom: We already bought the house and we both got new jobs there, and we found a really nice boarding school that you all will go to.

Sarah stands up.

Sarah: what! First you make us move; now you make us move again, and you make us go to a boarding school. You guys are Killing us!

Rest of the kids: YEAH!

Tom: Sarah sit down NOW. WE think that you kids will really like it there.

Sarah: Yeah right! We are probably moving to some small dorky town

Tom: Actually we are moving to California.

Jessica and Kim stand up

Jessica: California? Do you know the type of people there? 90 of the people in California are stealers and stuff. It's true! Kim: Do you want us to get kidnapped? Do you? 

Rest of kids: Yeah do you?

Jessica and Kim smile then sits back down.

Kate: Jessica, Kim, Everyone. None of you I repeat none of you will get kidnapped. Anyway you're going to be at a boarding school. So you will be safe.

Mark: but we won't ever get to see you then.

Tom: Yes you will on weekends and holidays and the summer.

Kyle and Nigel stand up.

Both Kyle and Nigel: It's not fair!

And they get up and stomps off

Rest of kids: Yeah 

And they leave too.

Tom: That went better than I thought it would.

Kate: sighs


	3. Not Fair!

Chapter 3

Scene: in Sarah's room

Sarah: This is not fair! It's so not fair!

Jake: Why are they doing this to us? Again?

Both Mike and Mark: I don't know

Kyle and Nigel shrug their shoulders

Henry: I don't know either 

Jessica: They probably just want the best for us

Kim: but wanting the best for just is not moving to California. The best for us is staying here.

Sarah: but we can't change their minds.

Jake: they already bought a house

Henry: and got new jobs

Mark: and got us into some really nice boarding school

Mike: I don't want to go to some dumb boarding school.

Kyle and Nigel are playing with their toy trucks

Nigel: ouch

Jessica: Maybe we just should try out our new life in California.

Kim: It could be fun. Just think we are going to live in California!

Sarah: Yeah I never thought of that I just thought about how bad moving is.

Jake: Me too

Kim: California does have one of the biggest skate parks in the world.

Jake: cool

Jessica: and La Crosse is their Main sport played there too.

Sarah: Yeah that's more like it!

Henry: It might not be as bad as we thought.

Mark: It could be fun

Mike: Yeah

Kyle and Nigel : (throwing their hands up into the air) Yeah sound wicked fun!


	4. Goodbye Evingston

Chapter 4:Good bye Evanston!

Scene: in front of house everyone getting into cars

Lorraine: (climbing in to the car) I'm really going to miss it here Nora: I hate this. How we are leaving this place 

Henry: I was just getting used to it here too.

Jake: Now we have to move again

Sarah: Woo hoo yeah (sarcastically)

Jessica: We get bucket seats

Kim: yeah

Sorry that this chapter is so short but I promise that the other chapters will be longer.


	5. Hello California

Chapter5: Hello California

Scene: in California going to new house

Charlie: (looking out the car window) Whoa! Look at the buildings!

Nora: (looking out the window too) They're so tall!

Lorraine: I knew this was the perfect place to move

Henry: This is awesome I am so excited

Rest of the kids: (ad labs) this is cool, Neato, awesome wow etc.

Tom:(pulling into the drive way) Here we are

Kate: Our new home!

Jake: (getting out of the car and pointing at the house) Whoa! Dude, 5 words Look at the our new crib

Sarah: (getting out of the car) It is bigger than the Evanston house and the Midland House Combined!

Everyone else gets out of the car

Jessica: (getting her back pack) this is Gigantic 

Kim: (getting her back pack) This is Huge

Mark: (holding steak) Wow do you like it steak?

Steak: Ribbit

Mark: (looking at Kate) Thanks again mom for getting me another frog!

Kate: No problem Mark

Kissing mark on the head and standing behind him


	6. Getting ready for school

Chapter 6: PCA?

Scene: 2 weeks later

Mike: At our new school does it have any sports?

Kate: (looking up from her book) Oh yeah a lot

Mike: ok just wondering

Mike goes up stairs while Sarah, Jake, Jessica, Kim, Henry, and Mark come down.

Sarah: So mom when does this so called school start?

Kate: This "so called school" is PCA

Jake: PCA?

Jessica: What does PCA stand for?

Sarah: Pathetic Choice Academy?

Sarah and the rest of the kids laugh

Kate: PCA is short for Pacific Coast Academy, and it is one of the best schools in the state of California.

Kim: When does it start as in what day?

Kate: It starts Monday. Today I got your class picks. So you can pick your classes and I will tell you what grades each of you will be in. So here are your guys' packets and you can choose your classes and do it fast.

Sarah: But did I Hear you right you said Monday and today is Friday.

Kate: No you heard me right and in your packets it will tell you what dorms you are going to be in. Now run along

All the kids got their packets and went back up stairs


	7. PCA?

Chapter 7: our new lives

Scene: in everyone's rooms

Jessica: (putting down her packet) Hey I'm in Room 104! Kim: Me Too! We'll be together! Jessica: (looking at the packet) Should we take advanced Geometry, Chemistry, and English. Kim: (looking at the packet) Lets take Everything Advanced! 

Jessica and Kim starts to write on paper.

Jessica: Ok! 

Scene: in Sarah's Room

Sarah: I'm in Room 101 with Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bristow, and Dana Cruz. What room are you in?

Jake: I'm in room 36 with Logan Reese, Chase Matthews, and Michael Barret.

Henry: I'm in room 78 with Keith Finch, and Sam Welds.

Jake: I'm Excited for school to start.

Sarah: Me too at first I thought it would be terrible!

Henry: Yeah It might be fun.

Scene: In Mikes room

Mark: I'm in room 21 with Dustin Brooks

Mike: Me too we'll be together! Yes Awesome!


End file.
